i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for determining the flow rate of solids material, under gravity, in an elongate vertical or angled pipe.
ii) Brief Description of Prior Art
Backfill material is employed to fill subterranean excavations. Concrete is employed in the construction of above ground structures. The backfill material is fed, under gravity, but sometimes under pressure, through an elongate vertical or angled pipe extending from the surface to the subterranean excavation. Concrete for above ground structures is fed in a similar manner through the same class of pipe. Such pipes are of significant length and problems arise if the backfill material or concrete does not flow freely through the pipe into the excavation or desired site.
Many industrial and commercial operations include procedures in which a solids material, the composition of which may vary or be varied, is manipulated or is to flow from one location to another, within an assembly site.
Backfill material and concrete are examples of such solids materials. Such solids are in particular mixtures of particulate solids or particulate solids and liquids, the flow of which will vary with change in composition or relative amounts of the ingredients of the mixture. Such solids material includes so-called Bingham material.